It Wouldn't Have Been Worth It
by MysteryLlama
Summary: Kid and Maka have known each other since they were five and they've gotten along well since then. With an unexpected turn of events, how does the other react when one of them states that their personality was an act?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Five years of age

Kid and Maka were frolicking on the school playground minding each other's business. That of course, did not work out too well.

"That's not fair!" Maka whined as she pointed toward her 'circle of personal space'. "You came into my area and you're not allowed too! Haven't you played tag before?" She put her hands on her hips. Kid stood right in front of her, staring at her short pigtails clipped with red bows, orange and yellow dress, black tights, and brown dress shoes. He'd wondered why his friend dressed so weirdly.

"That space isn't only for you, Maka. It's also for other players too." He innocently told her.

Maka pouted and refused to look Kid in the eyes. She hated being wrong. How could she be so immature at a time like this? Well, she _is_ just a child. Despite her unique intelligence, during her childhood state she decided to look at it in a broader perspective. So in other words; she was doing this on purpose to see how it felt like to act as the other children would.

Finally, the awkward silence got to her and she escaped the so-called 'circle' that surrounded her.

"Fine. You win." Maka pushed past him and bumped into his shoulder in the process. He noticed it immediately and grabbed her shoulder.

"...Watch where you're going."

Maka threw him a disapproving glare.

"I meant to do that."

She was a stubborn girl.

* * *

Five years later

"What?!" Exclaimed Kid.

"I'm moving. Don't make me repeat it again." Maka told him. She was packing her stuff into the moving van, getting ready to departure to a different city. Maka and Kid were ten years old at this moment, and they've been friends for five years. Maka moving so suddenly wasn't what Kid expected to happen.

Maka side-glanced him and stopped loading the boxes.

"Are you just going to stand there or help me?"

Kid snapped out of his daze and walked up to grab a box.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" He asked curiously and a bit hurt.

"You'd do anything to get me to stay here, so I wasn't going to take that chance."

"...You _want _to leave?" He questioned while looking down at the pavement. Maka noticed this and set her box down.

_I didn't mean to sound rude...it's just how I'm acting. This is the only side of me that I've shown to him since we met. I can't change now._

"I've had my ups and downs in this neighborhood for years. Mostly downs and you've been with me through it all."

"Then why leave?"

She shrugged in response.

"Well," she closed the back of the moving truck with the help of her dad. "I have to get going now."

"Maka, please. Don't leave. You know that you're my only friend."

She just stared at him with stone eyes.

"Bye..."

With that, she jumped into the car and left.

* * *

Five more years later

_It's been forever since I've seen Kid!_

Maka was standing outside of the DWMA, getting ready to enter it. She moved back to Death City recently and was going to attend the same school as her friend. She hoped he was still in the town.

She considered the past move good for her; it gave her time to think and breathe. Finally, she decided to show Kid her real personality instead of her rude, fake one.

_How would he react?_

That same question kept on repeating in her head as she walked through the doors. As she stepped in, she was nearly trampled by the rest of the fifteen year olds that were running across the halls. She sweat-dropped.

_...I came right in between classes..._

Pushing her way through, she managed to spot Kid leaning against a set of lockers, laughing with a bunch of boys...and girls. Maka's heart began to pace faster.

_Darn, am I really falling for him? Well this sucks. I don't believe in 'love at first sight'._

She made her way to him and thought of what she would say. Would he remember her? Would he be the same? Would he hate her if she told him she was faking it all during the past years?

"Kid..." She said in a fading tone.

The laughter died down and everybody put their attention to her. Maka's confidence began to lower; she didn't want to be the center of attention now.

Kid's eyes soon locked with her's. He pushed through his friends and made his way right in front of Maka. He did not take his eyes off of her's for even a second.

"...Maka, right?"

Her heart sank. He didn't remember her clearly. She looked away to the side and held her books closer to herself.

"Y-yeah..."

He put on a glowing smile and hugged her.

"I knew it," He pulled away. "Though I was expecting you to shout out my name across the hall though." He scratched the back of his head and chuckled. Maka laughed nervously before speaking.

"Um, about...something like that, uh, you see -"

"If you're gonna say something then say it." He put an arm around her shoulder. Maka started to blush.

"I wasn't being myself when we were younger."

"...What?" He stared down at her with question in his eyes.

"It's just like I said. I wasn't myself. I thought that people wouldn't really want to hang out with a nerd like me so I had to give off some types of different characteristics. So I acted bossy, rude, kinda loud, and in some cases, obnoxious."

"Sounds like BlackStar." Kid mentioned.

"Who?"

"You'll meet him. Anyway, why would you do that though? You don't know what people would say if you acted differently. You don't know until you try." He smiled at her. "I'll accept you. I always have."

Maka was at a loss of words. She felt stupid. Wasting ten years of her life was something she could check off from her life list.

"Then again, if it weren't for your 'outstanding' personality, I wouldn't have noticed you and we wouldn't have met." His eyes turned sad. "I can't imagine myself now if we'd never crossed paths. I wouldn't be the same without you."

"I...was just thinking the same thing." She laughed a little. In all honesty, that _was _what went through her mind; she just didn't want to repeat it.

"So yeah, it was worth it, but be yourself." He pulled Maka by the hand and ran off to class with her.


End file.
